Electromagnetics is a vector based mathematical framework used in physics and electrical engineering. This mathematical framework can be considered to have two coupled fields known as the magnetic field and electric field. This mathematical framework was originally formulated in the 1860's to treat these fields as separate independent fields.
These separate fields have been shown to be coupled together by James Maxwell through the mathematical construct of the complex-quaternion. Einstein demonstrated that the electric field was a primary field and the magnetic force that the magnetic field that was created to describe these magnetic forces was really the results of the interaction of electric fields from charges in two different inertial frames of references in a conductor or magnetic material. This has created a mathematical framework that now is incomplete at describing all the forces from charges in relative motion that can be exploited to effect motion.